Lying There
by Kessy Kate
Summary: Just a short ficlet, about Brian and Justin lying in bed on a rainy day. Justin's POV. Enjoy! Inspired by a song called Old Piano by Frou Frou. Please R&R!


Summary: Just a short ficlet, about Brian and Justin lying in bed on a rainy day. Justin's POV. Enjoy! _Inspired by a song called Old Piano by Frou Frou. _Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own QAF, this is just for fun.

The sheets are warm from our body heat. We've been lying here for hours, I wonder if we're ever going to get up. I hope not. I run my fingers lightly up his thigh and smile up at him, he nuzzles his nose against mine in response. I sigh out of pure contentment. I love it like this. He digs his nails into my sides pulling me closer to him, though impossible it seems. He lets out a struggled breath, like if he lets me go he might actually die. I wrap my other arm around him and rub his back consolingly. I put my lips to his neck just below his jaw, and run my lips, feather-light, across the flesh. It's so hot it almost burns my lips. I look up at his face seeing the most loving look I've ever seen behind those hazel orbs. It almost hurts to look, so I rub my cheek against his, scratching my face with stubble. I love him like this.

He tilts my face up to his, then suddenly wraps his arms around me in a tight embrace. So tight I can hardly breath, and I'm loving it. "Brian" I whisper, and he loosens his grip. He laughs nervously, and I do the only thing I can think to do right now. I close the distance between us and touch my lips to his. He whimpers and I smile into the kiss as I deepen it. He rubs his hands down my ass and to the back of my thighs, kneading the muscle. We lie there kissing for what seems like forever, when I finally pull away he looks almost sad. "Wh-" I start to say but his lips smashing back into mine cut me off. He's sucking on my lips and tongue like he wants to devour me. It's hot and all but why did he all of a sudden turn so hungered? "Hey" I whisper and I slowly push him back, he looks panicked. I wiggle down to position myself lower, and I start to lightly kiss up his chest, under his chin, lingering a bit longer on his lips, then up his nose to his forehead.

Now I'm above him, and I cradle his head in my arms. I feel something warm and wet against my chest, I look down and he's crying. I pull him up to my face and he won't look at me. He's doing everything to avoid eye contact, and the tears are flowing freely now. I grip his chin and force him to look at me, "Look at me" I whisper, but sternly. He finally does, and as soon as we lock eyes even more tears come. I brush some of the hair away thats matted to his cheek from the moisture and run my hands through his hair, never looking away from him, "You're so beautiful" I gasp, my eyes growing wide. It comes out sounding like a plea. He cups my face in his hands, caressing my cheek slowly. We cling to eachother, as I rub my nose against his cheek, his neck, anything and everything I can do just to touch him. I feel warm lips on mine again and as I open my eyes he's looking at me. We both close our eyes as each of our tongues roam around the others mouth.

He breaks away and looks at me, giving me this piercing glare, and I know. I untangle myself from him, and lean over him as he rolls onto his back sighing. After I've grabbed the needed supplies and we're both dressed appropriately I position his legs around my hips and behind my back. Then I kiss him deeply as I enter him moaning into his mouth, and feeling him tighten and hearing him whimper, I rub my hands up and down his arms to soothe him. Then resting my forehead against his I look into his eyes and kiss his nose. I set a steady pace, hearing him gasp at every thrust in. I angle my hips to hit his prostate on every in-stroke, making him cry out and writhe beneathe me. I'm getting close, and as I go to grab him, he shakes his head, mouthing "No" while moaning loudly. Just as I'm about to hurdle off that cliff he clenches his ass, and I spiral out of control. I hear him groaning somewhere beyond where I am. As I once again become grounded and collapse onto him we are both covered in sweat, and, apparently he'd orgasmed simultaneously. He's breathing heavily, as am I, my heart hammering in my ribcage.

I kiss his neck, and lick a trail of sweat off, up to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. He exhales in a loud whoosh making me smile. I push myself up to look at him, he's flushed and as beautiful as ever. I pull out, and he moans disappointledly. I dispose of the condom then lay back beside him and he runs his hands through my hair, smiling sadly. I frown, I want to ask him what's wrong, though I don't know what he'll say. But I plunge ahead "Are you ok?" I whisper into his ear. He sighs, then puts his hands on each of my shoulders and pushes me back to get a good look at me. "Never better" he says back in all sincerity. He then faintly smiles and kisses me hard. It's wet outside from all the raindrops. It's been like this all day, I wonder if it's ever going to stop. I hope not.


End file.
